


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Angela/Gamora as best murder girls forever ;D, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill has horrible nightmares. Gamora could be dead. Until one night, she gets the same feelings. They won't be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So um... On Instagram I roleplay as Gamora, and I had this one roleplay with a Star-Lord, so boom. Out will pop this fic. This my first work... So bear with me. Bye!

  It was late. Rocket was in bed, Gamora was with Richard, but Peter wasn't peaceful. He rolled around in bed. Sadly, Gamora and Richard could hear from their shared room. They blocked it out. She didn't care. She lived with that man. Peter woke up with a jolt. He looked around the cold room and let out a sigh. He knew she was in the other room. Why did he worry? Well, Peter wanted to know why he felt the way he did in the first place. They were  _best friends._ Nothing was going to happen anyways. She didn't have feelings for anyone from what he understood. No, she didn't even love Richard. Well, she might have. Gamora never showed it. Peter would always wonder how she never noticed the look on his face around her. Sometimes Peter's face would light up. How could she not see?  
  
  Richard decided he had to leave. "Alright... See you tomorrow.." Gamora sighed and kissed Richard's cheek. She could love him if she tried hard enough. It didn't mean much to her. Peter could hear him leave. Peter was now quiet. He listened to their goodbyes and kisses. He wondered what that was like. Not with just any girl. He's had a girlfriend before. Duh. Peter gave up on listening to whatever he could hear. He ended up falling asleep once again. He hoped that this was a dream, and  **not** another nightmare.   
  
  There he was. Peter stood in a forest full of tall grasses and trees. He was not on Earth it seemed. The sky was a green and purple color. It was actually quite beautiful. For a moment, he admired the orange sun like star in the sky. He still knew it was not Earth. Peter only got a quick moment of serenity when I loud boom was heard behind him. That crash was followed by countless more. He looked behind him. A bright orange, red and yellow eruption changed the sky behind him. He felt as if he was not in control of his body as he began to run away from the explosion. Why was he running? Again, Peter Jason Quill was not in control.  
  
  He found himself standing in front of Gamora. No, that was not Gamora. Peter rubbed his eyes. There she was. Peter seemed to be in control once again. "Thank God..." he mumbled to himself. Gamora cocked her head. It couldn't have been  _Gamora, Gamora,_ could it? No. It was a nightmare. It was another horrible screaming nightmare. He'd wake up again still able to feel her blood on his hands. He'd feel the coldness of her body from what he had to do. Seemingly on queue, Peter lost control of his mind and his body movements. His gun was raised to her head now. 3...2....1.....  
  
  Peter woke up with a small yell. It was loud enough for the fully alive Gamora to hear. Peter could swear he was bloody. He looked at his and his closed just to make sure. They were as clean as they were before he slept. Gamora was used to Peter's issues at night. They weren't too loud or too rough. Gamora seemed to know that he would be okay the next morning. He would always act like nothing ever happened. Although she knew, and she wanted to say something, she never would. It was better off that way. 

  Peter finally fell back asleep. These things seemed to happen almost every night. He would never grow used to them. The same scenes are before played out. Except when he killed her... he didn't wake up. What? That had to be impossible! Peter would always wake up after it had happened. He  _could_ feel her blood on him. He backed away from her, but once he did he bumped into a cold metal wall. The room shifted into a silver box. There sat Peter and Gamora. Although Gamora, was not alive. Peter truly hoped he'd wake up soon. He sat down in the small box and looked at the body. There was nothing else but silver walls. All he had to do was wait. He could wait, right? Maybe if Peter pinches himself he can wake up. 

  Oh of course Peter tried that trick. Nope, he was still there. Pfft. Peter wasn't scared. Yeah right. Peter could admit to being slightly frightened. What if he  _had_ killed her? There's no way! Peter felt the small box shaking. With a loud bang on the box and images of ever single time he had dreamed about this, Peter woke up. His body was shaking, and he was yelling without even knowing it. He heard Gamora break into the room. (Of course Rocket didn't show up. He didn't even care.) She looked at him with wide and tired eyes. She too, was shaking ever so slightly.   
  
  Without a doubt they were both clean and alive. Peter sat up straight and Gamora sat on the bed next to him. He couldn't resist it. He wrapped his arms around her. Without hesitation, Gamora wrapped her _always glamorous_ arms around Peter. They both sat there until one spoke. "I had a horrible dream..." Gamora spoke softly. She seemed so innocent in his arms. She was like a little girl even. It was surprising that someone so ruthless could ever have these expressions. "What happened..?" Peter's voice was a bit louder. It was also very shaky. "You... were dead..." she spoke so quietly he could barely hear her. He listened closely and replayed every word in his head again carefully before answering. "So were you." is all that Peter said.  
  
  She seemed unmoved by his words. Gamora wasn't scared of anything.... well. There were always a few things. Gamora didn't talk about it. Ever. Nor would she now. Peter held her closer than she expected. Gamora forgot about Richard. Well, they both did. Gamora opened her mouth to speak "I..." Gamora closed her mouth and stopped. Peter wanted to ask her, so he did. "You what?" Peter had this dumb little smirk mixed a smile. Gamora often did that if she felt generous enough. "Nothing." Gamora seemed to answer too quickly. She was hiding something. Peter wanted to say it for her.  
  
  "I love you." Peter let out this small laugh. Gamora thought about this for a moment. The laugh could mean it was just a stupid little joke. Maybe everything he does is a stupid joke. She had never thought that could be true, nor did she want to. Gamora didn't blush. Instead, she nodded. "Yeah." Gamora mumbled.  _Yeah!?_ she thought.  _Yeah is all you could say? Why not I LOVE YOU TOO._ Gamora often thought about saying something to him. "I mean.. I love you too. Yes. I do." Gamora cleared her throat. Peter had a full smirk on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in. Gamora didn't panic. To her surprise, neither did Peter. Then, they finally kissed.   
  
  Gamora looked over at the clock. It was exactly midnight. "Midnight..." she  whispered. He kissed her cheek. He wondered how it could only be midnight. They  laid there together for a long while. Gamora's eyes widened in a slight fear. "Richa--" Gamora was silenced by a kiss. "But I... But Richard..." she fumbled with her words like she didn't have a vast vocabulary. "It doesn't matter..." Peter's voice reassured her that she  _would_ be fine. It didn't matter. Peter had said it himself.   
  
  Every midnight, they would do the same things. They would lay together. Gamora... She could actually love somebody. Maybe. She tried her best for him. Gamora knew just what she meant to him. Peter stopped having the nightmares. They ended up staying in the same room. Rocket wasn't sure about them at first. "What if you two break up, huh?" Rocket always asked them that same question. Gamora would shrug. Peter would sigh. Rocket wouldn't ask again... that day.  It never mattered to them. Richard left... Like anyone normal she was slightly hurt at first, but she began to feel happy when her and Peter would do something together. No one could say she was ever  ** _HAPPY._** At least she was as close as it gets.   
  
  


End file.
